The present invention relates to a folding baby bed for use when the baby is to be laid down for a short time or when a diaper or clothes of a baby is to be changed in a public space, particularly in a public lavatory or toilet or the like.
In the case where a woman who goes out with a baby, specifically a very young baby and the woman wants to use a public lavatory or toilet or the like or wants to change the diaper or clothes of the baby, the woman sometimes experiences much inconvenience in that typically there is no space suitable for keeping the accompanying baby in an unattended state or for changing a diaper with the baby laid down.
In order to cope with these problems, baby circles i.e., body bed, or the like for laying down babies therein have been recently prepared in lavatories or toilets of department stores, railway stations, and so on. In this regard, the following problems occur. That is, since such a baby circle is so large in its size, the area occupied by the baby circle in the toilet room becomes large. Further, since the baby circle per se can not be folded, a large space is always required for providing the baby circle therein, even during an unused time thereby making the effective area in the toilet room narrow. As result, there are typically limitations in space for setting up such a baby circle therein.